fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Key
Gold Keys are a new item exclusive to Fable III. Gold Keys unlock the four Golden Doors scattered across the Fable III world. A special gold key, located in the Sanctuary Treasury is used to unlock the Sanctuary Treasury Chest. This key however cannot be used to unlock Gold Doors. Location Mistpeak Valley * In Mistpeak Valley, when exiting Brightwall, veer to the right at the first Brightwall street sign. Pass through the area where the Mercenaries spawn (where the snow turns to dirt between a small group of trees). At the next Brightwall street sign (grassy) turn right – up the hill. You will turn left very soon and follow the ledge. You will see a chest on the right; continue to follow the ledge to the entrance of Chillbreath Caverns. This entrance is closest to the Mistpeak Monorail Station. The key is located at the end of the cave upon exiting back into the valley; the exit is on the right half of a path that splits into two. The left takes you down through a frozen pool and under a rock bridge, the right path takes you up and past that rock bridge. The path over the bridge will eventually lead to a chest; past that path will lead out of the cave and to the key. The cave contains various enemies, chests, dig spots and other things such as a book, it also contains a 15 silver key chest (on the exit path to the gold key). Shifting Sands *Complete The Key to a Greater Key quest in the City of Aurora (NOTE: You need to complete the main quest line in order to receive this one). Once complete, the guy who gave you the quest will sell you a key for 4,000 gold. Head all the way to the back area of the Shifting Sands (there should be some enemies) and there should be some ruins. Then go to the left and head down the stairs until you reach the door where the key is needed (Crossroads of Passing). You are now in a puzzle room. The pathway for the left room is as follows, west, west, north, north. Pathway for the east room is North, East, North, East. From the east room, go north twice. Going in a wrong direction will merely summon Dark Minions. Driftwood *After the founding of Driftwood, by getting rid of the Hobbes, the allocation of the gambler and then the retrieving of the carpenter, the citizens establish a town on the islands which enable you to get to the melee flit switch on the far right (from entrance perspective) of the island chain. Follow the flit switch across the islands to a Cullis Gate at the top of the peak. Take the gate to a one-way exit with a golden key at the end of the path. LOOOOOOOOOL The Veiled Path *Once you have Aurora unlocked you can go back and head west from the city gates to The Veiled Path. Almost at the end there is a cave called The Enigma, a cave of 4 rooms. First room has a chest and a ranged flit switch above the door at the back. Second room requires you to light 3 braziers to open each door, releasing Dark Minions. The braziers stand around the room on platforms. Defeat all of them to open the next door. The third room requires you to solve the floor puzzle by stepping on the pads in colour order of the torches. The torches should be up the back of the room on the mantles with the colours of the pads: Blue, Red, and Yellow. Looking at the mantles from left to right you need to step on the pads in the order the torches go. There should be 8 torches in total. After you step on the pads, in the order you are required to, the door should open. Once this is solved a room unlocks with a gold key inside. The Sanctuary *This is a unique Gold Key, located in the Sanctuary Treasury. The Key can be obtained once the Hero has amassed over 5,000,000 gold. You must climb the mountain of gold to obtain it. Note that this gold key can only be used to open the Sanctuary Treasure Chest, and cannot be used to open the four Gold Doors scattered around the Fable III world. Category:Fable III Category:Keys Category:Objects